


We Couldn’t Make Boston

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: We tried to move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



My roommate is a fucking dick. I only put up with him because I truly believe that people can become better. 

 

But he doesn’t seem to want to try. 

 

A little background: we live in New York City. Trying to survive here is like living in San Francisco. Real estate goes up, everyone is depressed. 

 

Last winter, we tried to move out. We crammed our stuff into Apr my her the car and started driving. But I was the one who drove. 

 

Not a good idea. 

 

-

 

**Last Winter**

 

“Is everything in there?” Mark called as he shut the trunk with a loud  _ thud.  _ We’d somehow managed to cram everything in the back there. 

“Yeah, I can see it from here,” I yelled back to him. He stood out against the snow, sweating and looking wonderful in his scarf. I just wanted to-no! Nope, nope, nope, only heterosexual here. 

Mark breathed a sigh of relief and came to sit shotgun next to me, pulling his seatbelt over him lazily. It snapped with a click and I started backing out in the foot-and-a-half-of-snow that lined the streets. The ice crunched under the van’s wheels. 

Mark whistled to himself, some song by R.E.M. It was cute. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was a horrible singer. 

We were silent for a while on the drive. At one point, Mark rolled the window down and stuck his head out. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” I asked, while keeping my eyes on the road. You need to practice safe driving techniques. 

“There’s a hot babe at one-o’-clock,” Mark replied. He licked his lips and whistled. “Hey you! With the banging tits! Yeah! Come here and let me fuck-” 

“Mark!” I chastised him. He looked at me with annoyance. 

“What?” 

“Don’t do that. You sound like a douche.” 

He slumped in his seat and folded his arms. “I happen to be proud of my douche status,” he grumbled. 

I sighed. It would be a long drive. 

Further down the road, Mark tried again. 

“You! Yeahhhh. Baby, come here and let me pound that pussy!” 

“Mark!” 

He groaned. “She’s a hot piece of ass, can’t I-” 

“No!” 

And yet again. 

“You wanna suck my cock?” 

“...That’s a guy? Aren’t you straight?” 

Mark turned around so quickly in his seat that I thought his neck would snap. 

“Yes, I’m straight,” he snapped. “I just...really want my cock sucked right now.” He stared pitifully down at his pants. Something was definitely happening down there. 

I sighed again. “That’s it, we’re staying in NYC,” I said. And turned the car around. 

Mark groaned. “Fine. At least I’m a sugar daddy there.” 

I nearly drove over a pot hole at that point. 

_ “What?!”  _

 

-

 

Mimi, if you’re wondering why I’m giving this to you, it’s to, hopefully, explain Mark a little bit more. I added the background so that anyone who randomly stumbles across it can understand. 

 

I love you. Happy birthday. I’m still working on it. Don’t worry, I’ll have it down by next July, I swear. If my brain can become creative again. The stupid song… 

 

Yeah, happy birthday. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boyfriend bugged me to update

I haven’t given this to you yet. 

 

Something happened. 

 

Mimi….

 

God. 

 

I mean, this happened before I met you. 

 

But it happened. 

 

And that’s the important part. 

 

-

 

We tried to get out again, but only made it as far as sleeping in the car seats. I uncomfortably laid across the front while Mark stole the rear. I stared straight ahead, waiting for him to go to sleep before I did. 

He’s a snorer. 

I laid awake in the front. Not because it was uncomfortable. Hell, I’ve slept with a butt plug in before. 

Please don’t ask about that. 

But something was bugging me. And that something’s name was Mark. 

It wasn’t because of his snoring. I didn’t mind that. In fact, I...kind of loved it? 

He has a nice snore. He has a nice face. He has a nice-

“Roger?” 

“Mhm?” 

“You asleep?” 

“Uh-uh.” 

“It’s cold.” 

“Let me come back there and cuddle you so you can be warm,” slipped out of my mouth. I looked back towards Mark, whose glasses were still on. He stared at me through the lenses. 

“Why would you do that?” 

Something was in my chest. A weird feeling that I...hadn’t been familiar with in a long time. 

“Because I care about you, idiot.” I walked out of the van, closed the door, walked to the back, opened the door, and came inside as best as I could, lying next to Mark. “How’s this?” 

Mark squinted. “That’s not cuddling,” he said. He rolled over and promptly fell onto me. I caught him though, my arms around him, holding this person who was my best friend and somehow such a dick at times. 

Mark yawned. “I’m...gonna sleep...now,” he said, settling into me. 

“Okay,” I replied. I reached a hand up and stroked his hair. 

I don’t remember what time I fell asleep, but it was a lot easier when Mark was with me. 


End file.
